Ritchie Doucet
Ritchie Doucet is a character in Mafia III. History Background Ritchie Doucet is the boss of the Dixie Mafia, a criminal organization allied with the Marcano Crime Family, operating out of Bayou Fantom. Running the Hollow After the Federal Reserve heist, Ritchie arrives at Sammy's Bar along with Sal and Giorgi Marcano to help collect Sal's cut of the money. When Sal turns on the Robinsons, Ritchie assist them by stabbing Ellis Robinson multiple times in the stomach, killing him. With Sammy Robinson dead and the Black Mob eliminated, Giorgi Marcano places Ritchie and the Dixie Mafia in charge of Delray Hollow. Ritchie quickly turns Perla's Nightclub into a brothel, renaming it Doucet's and putting Merle Jackson in charge of its day-to-day operations. Along with the club, he sets up a smack racket inside the First Baptist Church, with Charlie Kincaid overseeing the operations there. Downfall and Death After Lincoln Clay recovers from the injuries he suffered at the hands of Giorgi Marcano, he returns to Delray Hollow and recruits Cassandra and her Haitian Mob to assist him in taking it back from the Dixie Mafia. Together they take over Doucet's place, killing Merle Jackson and freeing the girls he held captive there. They then take over Ritchie's smack racket, killing his enforcers and destroying his entire heroin supply. With no means of kicking up to the Marcanos, Ritchie fears Giorgi will come after him, so he goes into hiding along with his men at Baron Saturday's, an abandoned amusement park on the southern edge of the district. After Cassandra captures one of Ritchie's men, she and Lincoln learn where Ritchie is hiding, so Lincoln goes there to take him down. When he finally comes face-to-face with Lincoln, Ritchie believes he's there to steal his heroin and tries to convince him to think this through. When Lincoln tells him he's not there for the drugs, but to make him pay for what he did to Sammy and Ellis, Ritchie tries to claim he had nothing to do with it. He tells Lincoln it was all Giorgi and his old man, that they wanted them all dead, and he was just following their orders. Lincoln ignores his excuses and ties one end of a rope around Ritchie's neck and the other end to the Ferris wheel. Ritchie realizes there's no hope of getting out of this, so he begs Lincoln to let him say a prayer before killing him. To that, Lincoln replies that he can pray on the way up. He then powers up the Ferris wheel, leaving Ritchie hanging from it as he leaves the park. Appearances *The Home Fires Burn *Pray on the Way Up (killed) Notable Murders *Ellis Robinson (lieutenant, Black mob) Trivia *Doucet's hanging corpse was seen by Agent Jonathan Maguire, who remembers the moment for his entire life. Lincoln Clay Documentary *When Lincoln hung him from the Ferris wheel, Ritchie defecated himself and seagulls later pecked out his eyes. .45 in My Hand Gallery Ritchie Doucet.png|Ritchie Doucet Ritchie Doucet 2.jpg|Ritchie Doucet's death Ritchie Doucet 3.jpg|Ritchie Doucet's death Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Dixie Mafia Category:Boss Category:Death